Dr Wells love story
by rikkusa
Summary: Who would have thought that Wells could fall in love. Said Cisco. I know say's Barry and Caitlin. I guess you just don't realized that till the person you love is missing.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie what have you done? Joe said  
Eddie is Wells great grandfather so if he dies Wells won't excite anymore.  
Eddie dies and Wells is disappearing when every body runs out side the see the black hole.

Just has Eobard is about to disappear completely and woman enter.

Alice ? He say's  
Don't worry I'll save you in this time and go back to stop this from happening. Alice says has she makes Eddie's heart start beating again and Eobard got the face of Dr. Wells again.  
Thank you Alice

A year back

I was on my way so see my brother Ronnie. It's been like 3 years that we don't see each other, since he started to work in Star labs . He was working on the particular accelerator team, him and his fiancee Caitlin Snow. Ronnie talk about her alot so when he finally proposed to her I was glad.

Umm excuse I'm looking for my brother Ronnie or Caitlin snow.  
Right this way miss .

Hey there's my little sister. He say while giving me a bear hug. Let me introduce the team this is Cisco Ramon my fiancee Caitlin snow and the famous Dr. Wells. Guys this is my little sister Alice. Alice the team.  
Nice finally meet Ronnie's little sister, he would talk about you for hours ever since he knew you were coming. Says Caitlin.  
Yeah like all the time but now I understand why. says Cisco  
And here I thought he had forgotten. I said By the way it's a pleasure to finally meet the person who invented the particular accelerator and so many other things in person.  
I can say the same,Ronnie always talk about how intelligent his little sister but he never mentioned how beautiful she was.

A while later

The press is about to start every one places please.  
Good luck guys. I said  
Would you like to be on stage? Dr. Wells asked  
No thanks. I'm. Stage fright I'll just stay backstage I'm going to get some water.  
Just when they were going to go something wrong went with the particular accelerator. Cisco let go check. Said Ronnie  
Ronnie wait.I said  
Alice stay here with Caitlin and ok?  
Ok

Minutes later the particular accelerator went off and suddenly everything went wrong.

A few days later Alice at the hospital.

Alice wake up hysteric.  
Calm down Alice. Caitlin and say  
What happened? Where's Ronnie?  
Alice that night the particular accelerator didn't went has planes. Caitlin said And Ronnie...  
What? WHAT HAPPENED TO RONNIE ?  
Ronnie's dead Alice. Before he went down there he made me promise that if anything happens to him I would take care of you and Caitlin.  
Noo was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen

A few weeks after the particular accelerator accident ask me to come with him to the hospital. He was going to see someone that was hit by lightning.

Dr. Wells was talking with Joe West. I heard he has the adopted father of Barry Allen. The person we came to see.  
He was trying to convince him to let us take Barry back to Star lab and make sure he was all right.

So what he said?  
He said yes , has long has they can visit him every now and then.

Back at Star lab  
Caitlin, Cisco and I where getting everything ready for when Barry got here.  
Alice can u get some stuff I left in office oh and tell him to come down that Barry is going to be here any minute now.  
Ok no problem Caitlin.

I went to office got the things and started to search for .  
I have this habit of always when I walk close to a wall put my hand on it and has I walk make it slide.  
So imagen my surprise when suddenly a door appears and I decide to enter only to see a yellow costume with a lightning symbol. Has I walk closer I heard a female voice. She gave me her name but I didn't pay attention. She said she knew while showing me pictures of when I was small and even some of a few months from now,when Barry Allen wakes up. I was so concentrated that I think heard Wells come until he touch my shoulder.  
I turn around to se Wells standing and looking at me seriously.  
you can walk?! I said almost happy  
Alice you have seen nothing here you understand?  
But you can...  
Nothing!  
Riiight...um Caitlin is searching's for you. She said that the patient Barry Allen is almost here .I said looking down.  
Hey look at me. It's best for you not to know what's in here ok. He said has he lift my chin making me look at I did we nodded.  
That's my girl now let's go before Caitlin decides to send someone else to search for me.

That whole day was awkward for me . When ever Caitlin or Cisco sent me to get something would offer to come with me. But I always say no thanks.  
It was a long day so when Caitlin and I get home you won't guess what happened next.  
The whole apartment was the neighbors upstairs' had left the water run . We got what we could and called the owner he said he could have it fix in a few weeks.  
I can't believe this. Now where we are going to stay?  
I said now that we're back at Star lab.  
Well I have a friend that can let us stay but I got to warned you she has a lot of pets. Said Caitlin  
How many?  
Umm like 16 not including the ones she has outside.  
huh no thanks then. I rather stay on the street then I said joking.  
How rather stay in the street?  
Alice says she rather stay in the streets than to live in a place with a lot of animals. Said Cisco  
Oh then how about this Alice , you can live in my house. It big enough. And Caitlin can also come.  
I already told my friend I was going to stay with her. And Alice I would feel much better knowing that you are with some one safe.  
Your sure about that? I look at and then look at Caitlin. How can u say no when your brother fiancee is so worried.  
Ok I'll stay but just until the apartment is fix. Oh man all my stuff gets here tomorrow, where am I going to leave them?  
You can have them ship to my house so that way you can use them while you stay there.  
That great I'll call the company. Caitlin said  
And just like that I was living with Dr. Harrison Wells.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare...

Here we are. This is my house, you can wander around the house except for the left wing that where my important stuff are. You're room is the next to mine the door on the right .  
Go ahead go see your said  
Has I enter the room I was astonished at how marvelous it looked. The walls where teal cool with the exception of one that had a forest with lake in the middles, my bed has still the same it just had some details that made it look like from the 19 century. I had an what seemed to be an old desk but looked complete new. A few bookshelf's. I saw to doors,has I open one I was amazed. It was a walking closet with everything you can possibly imagine. I went to the other door and it was my own personal bathroom. I turn around to see looking at me.  
And all I could say was " You did this?"

I thought that since Caitlin apartment is so small and my house is so big for just one person you could stay here. Besides I can keep an eye on you to make sure you won't tell anyone my secret. He said  
And here I thought he was a great person. That last part kind of sent chills down my spine.  
I already said I wasn't going to tell anyone.I said

You can never be to careful. Anyway good night Alice . See you tomorrow.  
Has soon as he left I lock the door and went to take a shower,got in to my new set of pj and went to bed.

Ronnie? Ronnie where you're going?  
Hey there little sis. I'll be back you just have to wait for me. Suddenly I heard a noise, I turn my head and saw the particular accelerator,I turn my head back to Ronnie to see him bleeding. I run to him trying to stop the bleeding only to feel like I'm burning . When I look at my arm to see where Ronnie's hand was he was burning me. I scream has he tried to stop the fire but only made it worst just them I put my hand over his to suddenly she I had frozen his entire arm and now it was gone.  
Little sis? ! I looked at him again to see him flying away from me and all I could do ways scream Ronnie .  
I suddenly woke up has I heard some one call me.

I was in my room research something when I heard Alice scream . I ran to her room only to see that it was all frozen in ice . I came back from the shock when I heard her scream again . I went and woke her up. She was crying and shivering. She held to me like dear life.

Alice it's okay, it's okay.  
By the time she had calmed down it was time to go to Star labs.  
Caitlin , Cisco and Barry were already there.  
Miss Caitlin I would like of you to run some test on Alice it appears that she can control ice.  
What? Really?  
That is so cool.  
How are you so sure. Barry,Caitlin and Cisco asked  
Just as I was going to answer Alice started to talk.  
It cause I had a nightmare with Ronnie and suddenly my room what covered in ice and snow. I said not looking at them.  
That is so cool. Okay now I have to invent a new suit that can control the cold but keep you warm. It s is going to be awesome. Said Cisco  
So in other word your just like me. Said Barry  
Yeah .  
That great I mean it's not great but there's another meta human in the team.  
Come on Alice let's go get started on those examine to see what exactly can you do.

After hour of test

Okay so far you can freeze stuff , heal your self ,turn frozen objects into water and increase and decrease your temperature.  
Umm guys..  
Yeah?  
Can you please create something that can hold the cold from my hans so I can eat. Everything I touch is cold .

I already have that under control. Here try this bracelets the should stop you powers foe going to your hand bringing them to your normal temperature again. Said Cisco.  
Thanks Cisco,but now I have another problem.  
What's that? Asked Caitlin  
All the food is wet.

They all laught.


End file.
